


Rainy Day

by ThunderD



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderD/pseuds/ThunderD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jae-Ha and Kija meet on a rainy day. Modern AU. Fluff and headcanons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

Jae-Ha was walking down the street, umbrella in one hand and a bag of snacks in another. The rain got stronger, and he just wanted to get home already, throw himself on a sofa and doze off while watching some stupid movie. He didn’t like rainy days. The sky wrapped in dark grey wasn’t as appealing as clear blue. It felt suffocating, as it brought up unnecessary thoughts. When he ran away from home where he was abused and disrespected, it was raining… He shrugged the memories off.

Suddenly he noticed a familiar figure, standing at the bus stop, soaking wet and shivering from cold. Jae-Ha sighed. He wasn’t planning to invite anyone tonight but…

‘Kija, dear. If you go out in the rain with no umbrella at least put on a waterproof coat,’ he said, shifting his umbrella to accommodate the miserable young man. It wouldn’t do him any good as he was already wet as a drowned rat, but it was a little act of courtesy that came out naturally.

‘Oh, thank you, Jae-Ha,’ Kija looked at him gratefully and blushed a little. ‘The bus just isn’t coming, would you mind waiting for it with me? I’d really appreciate your umbrella!’

‘If you’re not in a hurry to catch the damn bus, I have a better idea. You look like you might need emergency hot blanket,’ Jae-Ha chuckled. ‘And my place is nearby.’

‘I… I have some spare time, yes. But are you sure it’s ok?’

‘Absolutely. Your poor state goes against my aesthetic principles. And besides, our dear little Yona will slap me in the face if she finds out I let her friend get sick and die.’

‘I’m not going to die just because of the rain! And you would probably enjoy getting slapped anyway,’ Kija responded indignantly. Then he sneezed. Twice. ‘But I think I’ll take up your offer.’

As they entered the apartment, first thing Kija did was apologize. He left a trail of water even after taking off his shoes, and kept apologizing all the way to the living room.

‘Let me find something for you to wear until your clothes get dry,’ said Jae-Ha and disappeared in the bedroom for a moment, returning with a t-shirt that had a funny picture of a green dragon with crazy eyes, and a towel in his hand. ‘There! I’ll prepare something to eat while you’re getting ready.’

When Jae-Ha returned to the living room with a tray filled with hot food and snacks, he found Kija sleeping peacefully. Slight touch against his forehead – and it was clear that he had a fever. Stayed too long in the rain, most likely. Jae-Ha sighed. It was strange. When they just met, he didn’t like that uptight rich pretty boy, too dense, too traditionalist. But then something changed. Maybe it was Yona’s influence, or maybe he displayed certain personality traits that Jae-Ha found commendable, or maybe he was just damn good-looking with that smooth and transparent skin of his, silvery-white hair and sparkling emerald eyes, but now constant teasing and resentment turned out to be diluted by desire to protect him.

Carefully, making sure he wouldn’t disturb his sleep, Jae-Ha wrapped Kija in the blanket and gently caressed his cheek.

It was still raining outside.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is based on a prompt for a meme. Thanks yuaiya!


End file.
